Until She's Gone
by LinaNamiStar
Summary: Short stories involving the couples: 1. Inuyasha and Kagome, 2. Miroku and Sango, 3. Kouga and Ayame, and 4. Sesshomaru and Rin. The prompt I made for this: "You don't realize what you have until she's gone". Four different stories about the male losing the female. Unedited. AU. InuKag, MiroSan, KouAya, and SesshRin
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha and Kagome

Kagome thought she was happy. She thought that Inuyasha finally realized their love for each other. She thought he was finally hers, but one word and one person was all it took to destroy the happiness and love that she finally thought was hers.

"I'm sorry, Kagome, but I want a divorce. I love Kikyo. I'm sorry," Inuyasha whispered, the look of guilt was on his expression. Kagome always disliked pity. She didn't need it. Not from him. Not from anyone.

"After all we've been through. After all I thought we are finally happy, and you destroyed it because of her. Why did you give me false love from the start, Inuyasha? Why? I know Kikyo was your first love, but you... I can't believe you!" Kagome yelled, crying. She threw the manilla envelope that held the divorce papers at him. "I never wanted anything except you, but I guess I could never get even that."

She walked towards the door but stopped as she opened the exit. If she walked out of that house, she was never coming back. Inuyasha had knew that.

"Don't worry, I'll sign the papers," she told him one final time before she stepped out of the door. She left her home, now house, that belonged to them.

Inuyasha just stood there, wishing it wasn't so hard as it was now.

It was two years after they signed the divorce papers. Inuyasha kept the house. The pictures that used to have Kagome and Inuyasha were gone. It was all stripped away except for one. The one picture he could not ever get rid of. It was the picture of their first date. They were arguing with each other, and Miroku, Inuyasha's friend, took the picture just as they finally made up after an intense debate.

Inuyasha chuckled at the memory, but a sad smile replaced it immediately. This house used to be so lively. Now, it was so quiet. Too quiet. Even after he finally had Kikyo again, life didn't seem to spark like it used to with Kagome. She was always making him argue with her, but it was mostly playful banters that showed how much they loved each other.

With Kikyo, there was silence. He never felt aggravated. He never had to feel like he was hurting her. Kikyo was perfect. Too perfect. She was nice and kind. She loves him. She cares for him. Not saying, Kagome didn't, but it was different. It was just quiet. He missed the playful banters. He missed how once the argument ends, they would always make up and kiss each other as if their life depended on it. No, all he had was quiet.

It took another year before he met Kagome again. His heart sped up from staring at his beautiful ex-wife. She was smiling her beautiful smile. Of course, the smile wasn't towards him but the beautiful flowers in her hands. His heart sank at the thought of her finding another man. Well, he had no right to be jealous, anyhow. He was the one that ended it. It wasn't like she belonged to him anymore. She wasn't his wife anymore.

Kagome still didn't notice Inuyasha's presence. He wanted her to look at him. He wanted to see her beautiful brown orbs that could stare right into his soul. But no, fate had ruined his chance when Kagome answered a call from her cellphone. She could hear her giggle and spoke some words. But what hurts the most was hearing those three words she used to tell him and now she was telling another.

"I love you too, darling," Kagome said with all the love showing on her face. She used to call him "darling". It was always so cute when she said that to him. He was a bit embarrassed when she told him at work, but he missed it so much now. Pet names weren't Kikyo's thing. I was only Kagome.

Kagome continued to walk on. She never noticed him. Not once. Not at all.

So why is Inuyasha here with a broken heart when he finally found the one he always wanted? So why is here as if his life had ended before him? So why is Inuyasha here to see that she's finally moved on? She's gone, and he doesn't know what to do anymore. Because this time, he finally realized an old love wasn't worth losing true love. And now, he lost true love. And he wonders, who has Kagome's heart now?


	2. Chapter 2

Miroku and Sango

Miroku and Sango were strangely the opposites. Miroku was care-free and a playboy while Sango was serious and devoted. Eventually, they got married and had a few children. It was until one mistake or one too many took away the happiness of their family. Miroku cheated on her, multiple times actually. It only took one time to see him and a woman in bed, naked, to finally open Sango's eyes.

"How could you, Miroku?" Sango yelled out at the couple before her. Her tears had fallen as she did so. She finally broke. It was too late to repair the damage.

"Sango, I..." Miroku stuttered, "It isn't... I'm sorry." He lowered his head in defeat like a coward that he is.

No, Miroku couldn't lie anymore. He was tired of the lying and going behind her back with his affairs. Yeah, lying wasn't going to work this time when the evidence was right in front of her. But he had hoped, she would forgive him like she always does.

No, not this time. Divorce was the answer in the end.

It took one mistake for her to finally realize all those calls weren't from work but those women he was seeing behind her back while she took care of the children and work at the same time. It only made her realize that devotion was not in Miroku's books. She wanted something simple. She just wanted love and devotion from him. She wanted loyalty. She wanted to be the only woman in his life to satisfy his cravings. But no, she never had that. She never did, and so she walked away because this kind of love isn't worth it anymore.

Of course, Miroku pleaded and cried for her not to do this. He spoke about their love. He spoke about the memories. He spoke about their children. The last one was what tore Sango's heart the most. What about their children? How could she tell her three children that "mommy and daddy can't be together anymore because their daddy cheated on her"? She wished this hadn't happened, but it did.

The divorce went to court when Miroku refused to sign the papers. It was that one deed that had broken the family element. Not wanting to further pain their family, Sango decided it was better off that they had joint custody.

Two years had passed after their divorce. Their children were used to going back and forth, but it never meant it didn't hurt. They just were impassive about it now, going with the flow.

The divorce had changed Miroku though. It damaged him greatly. All of those affairs? They didn't matter anymore. Yeah, he cheated and regretted it. But most of all, he missed the "I'm home"s, "I miss you"s, and "I love you"s. He missed those family outings and all those small moments he had with his ex-wife. Now, he couldn't have those anymore. He wished and wished that he would wake up in bed to find his ex-wife next to him. He wished to hear Sango's sweet voice. He wished for the days he felt truly happy. Yes, he had his children. Yes, they were more important. Yes, they made him happy. But one thing is for sure, his happiness wasn't complete without her. Isn't complete without her, he should say.

Were the affairs worth it? No. Were the lonely nights in bed without the one person that mattered worth it? No, of course not. Was a broken family all worth the damage? No, it never did. Was it worth to lose the only woman who was devoted to him? He cried. And cried. And cried. Until she was gone, did he realize having affairs wasn't worth losing his family.


	3. Chapter 3

Kouga and Ayame

Ayame loved him with all her might. Loved not love. It all ended one day when they were making love that Kouga called out the wrong name. He called out the one woman that he always dreamed of. Hearing another woman's name out of his mouth had caused the string that tied them together to finally be cut. She was always so patient with healing him. She was always so patient in trying to get his love. She was always fighting every single day for him to finally be hers. But it all broke when he called out her name one too many times.

They weren't married, but they were together. They weren't considered boyfriend and girlfriend because Kouga was still not ready to take that step just yet, but she was still devoted to him. Unrequited love always hurts, Ayame noticed. It hurts all the more when she loves him almost her whole life. Now, she finally took a step down to finally end the long and aggravating hurt she had in loving him. It was finally time she let go. She looked back one final time at the sleeping Kouga before she walked away one final time.

Kouga woke up to find an empty space beside where Ayame usually was. He sighed and turned his head to find a note on his bedside table. He read those words that finally made him realize something that hid inside him. He loves Ayame. Like always though, he pushed it away. Confident she would come back to him like she always did. But she never did.

A year later after she left, he decided he didn't need her anymore, so he decided to search for other women. Day after day, he had a new woman in his arm but none of them felt right. Again and again, he tried, but nothing came out of the situation. It was sometimes the wrong personality, the wrong hair color, the wrong smell, the wrong eyes, and the list goes on and on. When he listed his wants, he realized he was looking for someone like Ayame.

Until this day, after two years, he saw her again. She was minding her own business, but he couldn't help his heart from beating rapidly at seeing her again. She no longer wears her hair into twin tails. No, she wore her auburn hair into a ponytail. Before he could run after her, she already left inside a car and drove away. He wanted to find her again. See her again. He wanted to finally make amends with her. He searched for her, and he had no way of finding her. He was frantic and lost.

One phone call changed everything though.

"Is this Kouga?" asked a male's voice.

"Yes, this is he," Kouga answered. He felt nervous for some reason, like something dreadful had happened.

"This is a call from Western Taisho Hospital, and I would like to inform you Ayame Akita has been in a car accident. She has you listed as 'In Case of Emergency'. As of right now, she is in critical condition and..." the nurse continued on to speak, but Kouga couldn't listen anymore.

His thoughts were muddled. Ayame. In hospital. Car accident. Critical condition. Those words repeated in his mind. Before he even realized it, he was already driving in the car and searched for Western Taisho Hospital.

"Please let her be okay. Please let her be alive. That's all I wish for. Don't take her away from me. Please don't leave me, Ayame," he begged quietly out loud to no one. Tears had blurred his vision, but he blinked them away. He didn't realize how much he loved her until she left him. Until she's gone. He didn't want her to leave him forever. And he begged. He finally realized that Ayame had always been there beside him. He hoped it wasn't too late.


	4. Chapter 4

Sesshomaru and Rin

He had it all. He owned a big well-known company. He is famous and reputable, and every female wants him as her own. Yes, he had it all. He had a loving and caring girlfriend who loves him with all the fiber in her being, but it wasn't enough for Sesshomaru. No, he needed more. Even though he is lucky to have Rin in his life, she did not help add to his reputation. Rin was a nobody, an orphan. He had met her one day at a cafe, and they started dating her because he was interested in her. She amused him. It wasn't until he met Kagura that things started changing. Kagura was one of the most famous models out there, and he and her together could be on the top story of every business magazine or any magazine for that matter. They met at one of the business parties one day which he always attends alone since Rin doesn't like them. With one click of the camera of them being together, they became a famous couple.

Here he is now with Rin. He watched as Rin figured out what their meeting is about. How couldn't she? He never meets up with her anymore. He never talks to her anymore. He continues to make excuses every time she tried to talk or see him. Pictures were shown on magazines with him and Kagura at a restaurant when he told Rin that he was busy. It hurt her in the inside that Sesshomaru would think she was dumb enough not to see. It killed her inside when the man she loves doesn't love her anymore. She knew. She always knew, but she tried to deny it until he told her, himself. And now, on her birthday, Sesshomaru wanted to talk to her about their relationship.

"I want to break up with you. I have found someone that could help my reputation. And in order to do so, I must end our relationship," Sesshomaru stated, straight to the point. Rin could feel her heart break at how easily he could throw her away just like that. Rin nodded. She couldn't speak. She lost her voice like the day she lost her voice when her family was killed in a car accident. She was the only sole survivor from that incident.

No, she didn't say anything because Sesshomaru doesn't deserve it. She just stood up, took off her promise ring and laid it on the table. She walked away, never looking back. But it never meant that she didn't cry. Yes, she left with tears falling from her eyes. A broken heart could not be mended into the same state as it was before it broke.

He was surprised at her reaction, yet he waved it away. It wasn't like Rin was that important to him. She amused him, that's all, yet why did he felt this aching pain in his heart? Why did he felt like his stomach had been punched? And why, for the first time in years, did he feel a little empty?

And so, here he is now two years later. Cold and empty in his penthouse. There was no lively greeting made towards him after a long and arduous day. There was no cup of coffee immediately on the table made for him. There was no laughter and no endless chatter. There was no one to eat meals with. There was no warm presence to make his penthouse bright and alive. It was just a lifeless living area.

His girlfriend, Kagura, wasn't the kind to do things like that. No, she was the kind who does her own thing while he does his. There was no intimate moments. No love. Just business. It was what he always wanted, and she doesn't go into his business like Rin does. Yeah, when he got sick one day, he called her saying he was sick. Kagura just responded to get well. That was it, and the call ended just like that. Rin, on the other hand, took a day off from work just to take care of him. She made him soup, kissed his forehead, and told him she loves him. She even slept on the same bed with him, so he would never feel alone. He wouldn't have that anymore.

He didn't know why, but he felt the days go too slowly, like it never ends. He heard about Rin one day when Jaken was excitedly talking about Rin with the secretary. He heard about how Rin finally had accomplished her dream. She had finally owned her own small flower shop. He also heard that Rin found someone special. Sesshomaru didn't know why, but he couldn't help but scrunch the document in his hand at the news. Why, oh, why does he have Jaken as his personal assistant?

He didn't know why he came to her flower shop though. The outside looked homey, just like Rin. Gold letters danced across the shop's name. He chuckled at the name, "Sweet Happiness Flower Shop". He remembered when they dated that she wanted make people happy and feel good inside. She met her dream with something she loves to do, take care of flowers and plants. He always said that he would be by her side as she meets her dream. He never did. And for that reason, he felt his stomach clench.

He entered the inside of the store. It is bright, lively, and warm. It felt like Rin was right with him. And the smell, it was a sweet aroma just like Rin. He looked around the shop to see all sorts of blooming flowers. They were all well taken care of. His eyes stopped at a certain picture on the wall though. It was actually a collage of pictures, but he noticed a certain one. There, he saw his Rin smiling happily with a man beside her, holding her as if she is his. Again, his stomach had clenched. He saw another picture of the couple. She and the man kissed sweetly. He gritted his teeth. There were other pictures of them too. He could not handle it anymore.

He thought he could handle it, but he couldn't. He thought he didn't care, but he did. He had everything he wanted in the palm of his hands, but it never occurred to him that he would never feel complete in reputation alone. Because in order to feel complete, he needed the love and support necessary to counteract the loneliness only reputation gives.

Even though he could feel her warmth and smell her aroma in this shop of hers, it only left him more empty than he ever did before he met her and after he let her go. It took only when she's gone from his life that he understood she was all he ever needed. Reputation and fame could only go so far.

**A/N**: Shall make a sequel to this soon. Title: "Until We Meet Again". The afterstory of the events that happened in these one-shots/short stories. Thank you for all those who read this story and the ones who reviewed. I'm off to continue on my other works.


End file.
